sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunnyhell
Welcome to''' Sunnyhell's Wikia!' You may be wondering, '''what is Sunnyhell?' It's a written R'ole-'''P'lay 'G'ame based on all forms of the supernatural! We added in species based on our favorite shows and movies, such as fae ( which includes vampires, werewolves, zombies, etc), hunters, slayers, ghosts & many more. In short, '''Sunnyhell is the sexiest & bloodiest place on earth! It's the one place where your every dark fantasy can come true. Naturally, the darker type of fae rule over Sin City. They built Vegas as a town with a large night life and an easy food source. Go missing while on vacation? Who would notice? In this town the good guys are forced to hide and try to figure out a way to take the city back before big bads, while the big bads try to figure out how to rule over the entire world. To join in our roleplaying fun, please check out our site at http://sunnyhell.jcink.net/ . The Basics Rules • Species • Powers • Characters • Family • Staff ''How To Roleplay'''' • How To Build A Character Profile • Character Template • Face Claim • Face Claim Ideas'' Auburn Pack • Celtic Coven • Flawless Four • Hunter Association • The Revolution • Sadistic Six • Shadow Pack • Slayer Society Keep scrolling for: Storyline || Plot || Credit The Updates September 23, 2017 | Updated Storyline. Updated Revolution page. Updated Slayer Society page. Updated Celtic Coven page. Updated Auburn Pack page. Updated Shadow Pack page. Updated Hunter Associated page. Updated Sadistic Six page. Updated Flawless Four page. Took out bases section. Need further back updates? Click here The''' Storyline' Las Vegas was a dirty little town in the middle of the no-where hot heated desert. After all it was the early fourties. It was nothing more than a few gas stations and greasy food joints, but what made it special was it was the only place besides Cuba where gambling was legal. Gambling had become all the rage. It was such a silly concept to the handsome still semi-young vampire. Aiden saw nothing intriguing about losing hard earned money placing bets. However humans seemed to be all hung up on the idea of a sure thing. He scoffed to himself as he watched the humans around the race track, smelling the anticipation that gleamed off them. They were so focused on the horses that he could drain one right in front of them and they would be none the wiser. It was that moment that Aiden had the brilliant idea that would lead to present day Sunnyhell. '“Gypsy,”''' whispered Aiden to his stunning blonde companion as ice blue eyes turned in her direction before he continued, “if you’re thinking what I’m thinking, we could easily run this town.” That’s exactly what the ‘Fang Gang’ did, although most humans referred to them as mobsters which would later become a legendary staple in Las Vegas’s history. The formation timing of Las Vegas lined up perfectly, because American tourist could only find their thrills legally in Cuba. Vegas was much closer and much easier to access. So it was just a matter of time before the city built by the gang became the new hot spot offering activities that were illegal in most places. Even if it was illegal in Vegas, it was just a matter of putting a few police officers and city officials on their payroll. Large amounts of cash to always make the right people look the other way. Business was good for the ‘Fang Gang’, although the majority were vampires there were a number of other types of fae to give credit to for helping popularize Sin City. Each member of the ‘Fang Gang’ had their own region to maintain. Most kept their business in their select species and referred to each other as ‘family’ to keep the humans from asking too many questions. Very rarely did each region intermingle with each other in a business sense but all the head bosses that many referred to as Dons kept a very friendly communication open. It helped keep the structure they designed organized. After all the groups ultimate aim from the beginning was to create a place that was fun, profitable, and was a great food source. All the fun things happened at night, with so many tourist and such a large population doing a lot of shady things… it made it easy for humans to go missing without anyone else caring. In a sense the dumb humans were paying to have a few fun nights and then be dinner. The fun started to end in the 1960’s when the government began to learn of the creatures of the night. They made rules that the fae were expected to follow to coexist with the human race. Some of the gang decided the heat was too much and moved on. The ones that spread out on kept the idea of the nightlife alive in other cities. A few of the gang, members like Aiden and Gypsy, began hiding in plain sight while being more careful actions and still own sinful venues. While the last remaining members tried to start an underground war with the government bringing ‘Mafia’ into the light of the human public. By the end of the 1980’s most of what the human media claimed to be the ‘Mafia’ was either captured or killed, leaving the government to believe it had been successful in cleaning up the city. The Plot Present day, ‘The Revolution' titles a gang of fae that are out for world domination. They believe that they are superior beings that instead of hiding or running from the recent spree of abductions and murders done by the government to disobedient fae, they should in fact be ruling over the mass population. The whole gang believes that humans are nothing more than a food source that should be treated just like cattle! Restaurants should be serving those pesky mortals up as a vary of delicious four-course meals for every type of fae. The Revolution's leader is a very smart, sarcastically-witty, cunning, and devilishly-sophisticated vampire that goes by the name Aiden Brynes. He insists that they call him King, because he was part of the original 'Fang Gang'. He also believes that anyone that shares a bloodline with the original gang, should be considered Royalty in the town among the rest of the fae community and be called by suited titles. This gang has the largely populated city of Las Vegas, Nevada as the base of their operation. It not hard to stay under the radar, being Sin City after all. However, due to it's sunny nature and now hell-like atmosphere with the governments growing presents... the gang has given the city a new nickname Sunnyhell. Most humans come to the city of Sin because they are looking to free themselves and feed their inner demons, not actually encounter a real one. Other humans have learned of the species that rule the night life and these humans tend to have sex, willingly let fae feed, and 'play' with them. More often than not these humans are vampire fanatics. They are often referred to as Fang-Bangers and in a very derogatory way by all the different species. The unwilling humans that get caught are either made into dinner or become a fae's pets. Humans being the majority, but really anyone that wanted to stand against the forces of darkness and believe in fighting evil have either opted to become a special forces solider of the government or have a more rogue agency as a member of the 'Hunter Association'.'' The association started as a group of humans whom had hunting in their blood and families have hunters dating back generations. Now they're the only true force of good that is willing to fight so the human race doesn't turn into nothing more than a juicy hamburger for the dark fae to snack on. The ''‘Slayer’s Society' '''''is a school-system for newly activated slayers. Some parents do make the decision to bring their children in as early as five to begin training, while others wait until their young slayer has been called upon in their early teens. A few parents try to hide their dhamphir children from going to the society to become a slayer in a attempt to give their child a 'normal' life. However, all dhamphir children that are found or known about are gathered, even by force, and brought to the school. This is a safe place for them to live and learn the skills they will need because it's considered neutral ground by the good guys and the big bads. Why? Because children of both sides are required to attend this school-system by the government. Once a dhamphir has graduated they are considered a Slayer and they continue onto their calling. Their calling is most commonly known to be someone's guardian and protect that person with their life. Involved in their training are Watchers, whom every slayer is assigned to, and their sole concern is informing and training their slayers. Everything in The Slayer’s Society is ran by to be taken. The 'Celtic Coven' are an Irish coven of different types of wiccans. Those born into the coven are brought up to play a neutral role but others who join the coven must be considered good. The reason behind this is because although the coven is neutral the members of it only use light magic to call upon the elements to help them balance good and evil on the earth. They are the ones who give the Slayer Society it's callings and they are the ones who intervene to make sure prophecy's come true. They must find a way to keep a balance, as The Revolution is beginning to cause a huge imbalance in the favor of evil. The 'Auburn Pack' '' has been pinned in the middle of all of this. Although they are fae and would love to be recognized and accepted as such, this particular pack has done a great job blending into human life and hiding their children from The Slayer Society. Since they are a were(wolf) type of fae, they have a pack mentality and would like to keep their children growing up within the pack. to be taken, the pack leader, has decided that with the war beginning, his pack should pick a side for a better rate of survival... although most of the pack wants to stay hidden by being neutral. He has chosen to pick and assist The Hunter's Association. Mostly, because his rival is part of the 'Shadow Pack' which has chosen to be guard dogs for The Revolution. Legend says there is a prophecy deep inside the underworld that tells of six Hybrids being born, all sharing the same fae bloodline. In the legend it states no one would have the power to stop them from ruling over the earth, like gods and goddesses. Luckily for The Revolution, it appears to be the kings bloodline they come from. He refers to as the 'Sadistic Six'. The legend was so well known, that the Celtic Coven with the help of the Guardian Angels they made sure that within the same year there were four nephilims born that would later be known as the 'Flawless Four' to restore balance. Sunnyhell Gives Credit' I, '''Brittany May', am the creator of Sunnyhell. I couldn't do it without my co-creator''' Brittany Marie'. My lovely lovely admins '''Antania & Candace'. Or my expert in site coding Kayleigh Marie. I'd also like to provide a special thank you to Joe! He inspired our use of the name mystics and having our were-creatures instead of just werewolves. Species Inspiration All of our species have come from our favorite TV Shows. We'd like to throw out a thank you to these shows creators for having the amazing ideas they had, that not only brightened up our lives but fully changed them with your story-telling power! Everyone here at Sunnyhell, truly fan-girl screams over y'all all the time! You all inspire us. =) Cassandra Clare of The Shadowhunters inspired our nephilim. Charlaine Harris of True Blood inspired pieces of our vampires and fae. Constance M. Burge of Charmed inspired our mystics and pieces of our angel and fae. Eric Kripke of Supernatural inspired our hunters, ghosts, and angels, also pieces of our fae. Joss Whedon of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel inspired the most about the site. His shows inspired our slayers and watchers, also pieces of our doppelgangers, fae, vampires, and werewolves. LJ Smirth of Vampire Diaries and The Secret Circle inspired our doppelgangers, and pieces of our vampires and mystics. Michelle Lovretta of Lost Girl inspired our Fae. Stephenie Meyer of Twilight inspired our weres. Richelle Mead of Vampire Academy inspired our dhampirs and moroi, as well as Sunnyhell using those given names. Stephen Carpenter, Jim Kouf, and David Greenwalt of Grimm inspired some our Fae. Coding Credit These lovely skin designers inspired parts of our coding. Layout codes by Megan. Thank you to Brittany May for tweaking the layouts and codes. Category:Browse Category:Sunnyhell Category:Basic Sunnyhell Category:Basic Category:Storyline Category:Bases Category:Links Category:Welcome Category:Welcome Page Category:Credit Category:Updates Category:About Category:Home Category:Homepage